fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Idea Factory
The Idea Factory '''is an idea developed by the FFL admins to create a space in which authors and readers can share their concepts and designs. Basic concept The main purpose of this page is to give users an opportunity to find collaborators or deposit their story concepts in a bank where other users can pick them up and adapt them to their style. The requirements are as follow: *The concept or idea must be clear and at least have a topic. *The concept must be put under its respective genre. *The concept's author must be named. Keep in mind that the concept will ''never be deleted, as every story must be given a chance! Requirements These rules must be followed in order to work this mechanism to its full potential. *As soon as a user picks a concept, the original creator will lose all rights to it and cannot interfere with the direction of the story. **However, if the original creator removes their concept from the page before it is picked, it still belongs to him or her. *If the original creator is looking for a team of collaborators, and still has to do with the writing, he or she will be in charge of the story. Genres Please list your story below the genre that it applies to. Drama 'Untitled Detective Story (basically an Whodunit?) Looking for: Co-Writers (specifically mr. RazorWolfz) Old story I had planned with Razor that I think we were just too lazy to start writing. But I do have the basic plot, all the characters with their well-defined traits (most of them)... I also know that I'm too lazy to write it by myself so I'm looking for someone to join me - TommieBoi ---- Zombie No submissions at this time. Please check back later! Comedy 'Untitled Murder Story' Looking for co-writers! It's been flying around in my head for a while, so why not? It's basically the story of an aristocratic family in the early 1900's, which ends up fighting for a huge fortune, left behind by a forgotten old uncle. Everything flips around, and they all end up trying to kill each other. Sort of a dark comedy/drama with murder elements. And it's a musical - Juanmaseta : Count me in, c00nt. let's spread the world with da flower power. no seriously, count me in. Your idea sounds very legit. BernieBoi (talk) 08:57, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ---- Fantasy 'Untitled Medieval Story' Looking for - Co-Writer This is something I have been thinking about recently. The basic idea is that it's a bit like Game of Thrones except it has a bigger focus on other races and magic etc. The reason I'm looking for another writer is because of the characters. I'm hoping to have two main characters, both from different backgrounds. One character would be written by me and the other would be written by the other writer. - AdamTheMop ---- Science Fiction 'Untitled Science Fiction Universe' Looking For: Co-Writers/Contributers Alright well this is a big project. I want to make a sort of universe about several different things, like space travel, and espionage and things like that. The series I am working on is about vampires, which in this universe, vampires are the mutant hybrids of a race that came to Earth millions of years ago to expand their empire, and they did this on other planets to. I would like someone who would be interested in expanding that universe, it doesn't have to be cenetered around vampires, or even on Earth. It could be in the past, present, or far future. Speak with me for details! -Bloxxasourus ---- Farse/Parody 'Detective Pigpen (you can change the title)' Looking for - Co Writer (I really don't want any Te Masterz so if I'm going to make a story I need someone's help) It's a detective story following Pigpen077 as Detective Pig with a bunch of other colorful characters. Nothing about this parody is special in any way. - Pigpen077 : ---- Script No submissions at this time. Please check back later! Action No submissions at this time. Please check back later! Category:The Idea Factory Category:Stories